pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance's Dragonair
Lance |debut = Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 |location = With Lance }} This Dragonair is a -type Pokémon owned by Lance. Biography Kanto Silver told Green about Lance, as the powerful trainer, who controlled dragons, like Dragonair, that wanted to control a legendary bird Pokémon.YL043: Bang the Drum, Slowbro A Dragonair was presented as a prize for finishing the surfing race. Just as Dragonair started swimming, it started conjuring waves to sweep everyone away. Yellow, who was a participant of the race, noticed a man on Dragonair.YL020: Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 The man, Lance, refused to introduce himself, as his Dragonair continued conjuring waves. He also had Dragonair use Hyper Beam, which destroyed a part of Vermilion City. Lance also tried to have someone come out and challenge him. Since nobody answered, he went away, but was tracked down by Yellow, who had Dody launch Pika on Lance's Dragonair. As Lance explained his quest, he had Dragonair wrap its tail around Yellow.YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 Dragonair started conjuring a storm to stop Yellow. Pika escaped Dragonair's grasp, who fired Hyper Beam on Pika. Pika used Substitute to attack Lance, whose Dragonair launched Dragon Rage. Lance left, but was caught up by Yellow and Pika, the latter summoning a surfboard through Substitute. Pika used Thunderbolt, which defeated Dragonair and Lance, making them fall into the depths of the sea. As Yellow left, bubbles appeared on that spot.YL022: Breath of the Dragonair Part 3 Lance survived the outcome and was with his Pokémon, including Dragonair, as he swore to take his revenge on Yellow for his defeat.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor Watching the smoke coming out of the cities, Daisy and Professor Oak had a fantasy about Lance and his Aerodactyl and Dragonair, realizing the Elite Four sent forces to attack the cities.YL026: Punching Poliwrath Lance sent his two Dragonair to fight against Blaine and his Mewtwo. Lance had Dragonair summon storm clouds to halt Mewtwo, and also had them use Agility to sweep winds. Mewtwo protected itself and others from the lightning and used Psywave to conjure a tornado to fight back and suck Dragonair in. However, the Dragonair bounded themselves by each other and made a combined attack on Yellow.YL040: Draggin' In Dragonair Blaine managed to crush Lance's Poké Balls to prevent him from sending out any Pokémon. However, Lance actually called out his Pokémon before that happend, as the Poké Balls were empty. In addition, Yellow witnessed as Lance healed his Pokémon.YL041: Aerodactyl Redux Seeing Lance healing his Pokémon, Yellow realized that Lance, indeed, had the mysterious powers she had as well.YL042: Eradicate Raticate! As Lance was attacking Yellow, he told her she forced out of him to use four of Dragonair's powers: one for soaring in air, the second one for gliding on water, the third one for controlling weather and the fourth one for making combination attacks.YL046: Double Dragonair To survive the fall in the lava, Lance shielded himself with his Gyarados and two of his Dragonair he soon healed. He also had them use Bubble Beam, which became invisible due to the sunlight reflection, to attack Yellow.YL047: Rhyhorn Rising Giovanni, who saved Yellow, had his Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen use moves that toppled the ground, making the bubbles visible again. Since Nidoqueen failed to attack the bubble made by Lance's Pokémon, Lance had his Gyarados and Dragonair retaliate with Hyper Beam. However, Giovanni dropped his Poké Ball. When Lance was distracted, the Ball opened and Beedrill came out, who used Twineedle to break the formation Gyarados and Dragonair made, allowing Beedrill to intimidate Lance.YL048: The Beedrill All and End All In the final match against Yellow, Lance had Dragonair use Slam on Yellow's Gravvy, who used Defense Curl to endure the attack.YL050: The Legend Johto After coming to Johto, Lance was ambushed by Silver. Lance sent Dragonair to defend him, but since the area was too dark, he called them back. Before he did, Silver's Murkrow used Pursuit, which inflicted additional damage on Dragonair.CR043: Popular Pupitar Clair bound Blaine with her whip, as he was one of the people that last saw her cousin, Lance, with his Dragonair.CR052: The Last Battle II Johto II As he defeated Lance's Dragonite at the Pokéathlon Dome, Gold admitted that he studied Lance's moves, and remembered his Dragonair, who could control the path of the Hyper Beam they could use.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Known moves Using Whirlpool Lance's Dragonair Hyper Beam.PNG Using Hyper Beam Lance's Dragonair Wrap.PNG Using Wrap Lance's Dragonair Dragon Rage.PNG Using Dragon Rage Lance's Dragonair Agility.PNG Using Agility Lance's Dragonair Bubble Beam.PNG Using Bubble Beam Lance's Dragonair Slam.PNG Using Slam | Whirlpool; water; YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 Hyper Beam; normal; YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 Wrap; normal; YL021: Breath of the Dragonair Part 2 Dragon Rage; dragon; YL022: Breath of the Dragonair Part 3 Agility; psychic; YL040: Draggin' In Dragonair Bubble Beam; water; YL048: The Beedrill All and End All Slam; normal; YL050: The Legend }} References Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon